Ellis vs Sniper
Ellis vs Sniper is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 19! Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress! Sniper-Fi! Which Valve sniper takes the win in a heated one on one? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Sniping. Some perfect the skill to a point where it almost an art form - and truly a classy way of settling a score with a rival. Boomstick: One company that has produced magnificent snipers is Valve, and today we see two of their more colourful personalities collide. ' Wiz: Ellis - The Mechanic and apocalypse survivor of Left 4 Dead 2. '''Boomstick: And Sniper - the assassin with standards of Team Fortress 2! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ellis (The Saints Will Never Come) 'Boomstick: So, Ellis is a kid. He's basically the guy everyone thinks they would be in a zombie apocalypse. ' Wiz: Whereas Coach, Rochelle and Nick have a serious outlook on the world after the Green Flu, Ellis seems to treat it as a cool hang out with three new friends. The apocalypse allowed him to venture out of his home town: Savannah and encounter different kinds of environments. 'Boomstick: He would remain a member of the group through the cities, swamps and rivers and... everywhere. ' Ellis: Man, we're like zombie fighting machines and shit! Wiz: He has a serious amount of confidence in himself and a seemingly unbreakable spirit - despite Nick's best efforts to dampen his spirits. Throughout their adventure to New Orleans, Ellis and the group discover that they are indeed carriers of the Green Flu infection. Meaning that, while not turning into a mindless infected, Ellis still carries the virus of the Green Flu and infects others who are not immune. 'Boomstick: It is probably that trait that turned the pilot in the build to Swamp Fever. ' Wiz: But despite staring certain death at the hands of the military in the face, Ellis aids the survivors to the last helicopter out of the apocalpse. They were safe... for now. Ellis proved a more valuable member than his personality would indicate; depending on safe room chatter, Ellis comes up with the plan to use the Burger Tank sign as a way to signal Virgil through the storm. And he also used his initiative to think up Jimmy Gibbs' car as an escape route. 'Boomstick: So, Nick ain't always right to call him out. That said, Ellis can be a strain on people's patience... ' Coach: Boy, you are wearin' me out... '' ''Rochelle: Ellis, sweetie, can this wait? ''Nick: He's like a five year old. With guns. And a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language. '' '''Boomstick: A real crowd favourite! (One Bad Man) Wiz: Ellis fancies himself a sniper - replicating the snipers from the movies. His preferred choice is the Hunting Rifle - one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Ellis' Hunting Rifle carries 15 shots per magazine and has 150 shots altogether. At 90 damage per shot, it can tear through infected with ease and cuts through a lot of terrain with little issue. Boomstick: The scope helps a lot at long range (duh) and the accuracy can be amplified with the Laser Sight upgrade. This essentially closes the reticle of to a narrow point, allowing for precise shots. ' Wiz: The rifle can be upgraded further with both fire and explosive ammo rounds - which last for 15 shots. Fire bullets ignite foes, whereas explosive rounds can stumble, or gib targets in one hit! '''Boomstick: The rate of fire of this weapon is 240 rounds per minute but if you're trying to spray this weapon like a bleedin' uzi, you're not doing it right. ' Wiz: Ellis also uses the weapon to batter through infected, knocking common infected down with a single strike most times. However, Ellis can only melee with the gun a few times before fatiguing. Moreover, it takes several shoves to kill the majority of infected - with Tanks, Chargers and Witches being exceptions. '''Boomstick: Or Jockeys when you're the last man standing on Expert... Wiz: In a bind, Ellis prefers to dual wield two glock pistols - 15 bullets in each clip. The pistols have no maximum ammo capacity, so they are a valuable tool thanks to their ability to rapid fire - dealing damage in a much faster rate. Boomstick: They aren't necessarily strong guns, but that is kinda the point; they are a last ditch effort weapon, that happen to be compensated with fire rates. Oh, and don't be trying to pull of pistol shots from more than a few yards because they absolutely suck at range. Wiz: As a melee alternative, Ellis can swap to an Electric Guitar. This is a heavy weapon that Ellis can swing with enough force to knock the heads of common infected. It is one of the harder hitting melee weapons, and has one of the longest reaches as well, but the problems stem from Ellis' slow recovery between swings. Boomstick: The guitar is great for wailing on one common, and even most specials, but in a group environment it is really slow. And it cannot cut through Smoker tongues - which is a bit of a drawback. ''' Wiz: It can still kill a Tank in short time, but that only accounts for the Tank not fighting back; which literally never happens. He may also consider a Molotov cocktail - creating a burst of fire that covers a chunk of the field for a short while. '''Boomstick: But, Ellis also has means of tiding himself over should he need it. He has a First Aid Kit, which takes around five seconds to use - it heals 80% of health too! Sweet healthcare perks! Wiz: However, the survivor is defenceless to protect himself when he uses a health kit until the healing has completed. So, in the short run Ellis might be better suited to use the Adrenaline shot. This injection gives Ellis a speed boost for a 15 second interval. It also restores 25 health - allowing for several actions to be completed quicker such as healing, reviving team mates and running through infected. Boomstick: It does wear off though, and then Ellis needs ''to heal cos... well... he has nothing going for him then. ' Wiz: Right, and Ellis is not the physically strong character he maybe pretends to be; in the trailer, a Jockey was able to overpower him without any hassle, and if a Smoker or Charger gets a hold of him either, he can't fight out on his own. But, despite that he did survive 6 campaigns worth of punishment and terrain - you know he has toughened up along the way and can be considered a threat to anyone looking to pick a fight... Ellis: Kill all sons of bitches. That's my official instructions. Sniper (Mercenary Park) '''Boomstick: Something about an Aussie yellin’ at me while sniping me just ticks me off. Wiz: Actually, Sniper hails from New Zealand. Boomstick: Oh… Wiz: Any way, Sniper proudly owns the distinction of being an assassin – even at the cost of his parents’ appreciation. His philosophies are simple: as long as two people live on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead. Boomstick: Sniper's philosophies and profession did not quite go over so well with his adopted parents. But, he is a welcomed member of the RED Team; serving as a support member of the faction and a key player both defensive and offensively. ''' Wiz: Naturally, he is a player for elevated positions and blocking off choke points. In potential, he may even be the most deadly mercenary around - being able to score Critical Hits with ease, and create openings for his fellow REDs. Sniper maybe lacks the physicality of Heavy, Soldier and Demoman and probably can't match Scout in speed, but he makes the best of what he does have; and that is a keen eye and pinpoint accuracy. ' '''Boomstick: Sniper's talents aren't necessarily centred around movements, but he has fair speed, and his relatively thin frame makes him fairly hard to track with a scope.' Wiz: But he does only have 125 health. And in the true nature of Sniper duels, that health goes fast. It also means against faster foes, he does struggle to outlast them. Take when BLU Sniper was outduelled by Spy in Meet the Spy. Though whether or not that is the standard of all ''Snipers is debatable. '''Boomstick: Because professionals may have standards, but those standards are maintained by a great set of tools:' (It Hates Me So Much) Wiz: So, Sniper has his traditional Sniper Rifle - Boomstick: Shocker... ' Wiz: A bolt action rifle that has a telescopic sight on the top of it. On top of that, the Sniper also has a laser sight attachment on the gun as well, making for pinpoint accurate shots. His rifle carries 25 shots and can do anywhere between 50 and 150 damage off a regular shot. '''Boomstick: Unless he gets a headshot, then you're looking at an absolute massacre. ' Wiz: Indeed. With a headshot, Sniper can take away between 150 or 450 health. Any headshot counts as a Critical Hit for... obvious reasons... meaning a massive damage boost. And considering the speed some skilled Snipers can go at switching between shots, Sniper can finish a huge portion of a team in seconds. 'Boomstick: There was the sequence at the end of the Meet the Sniper video where he scores three consecutive headshots on moving targets several feet away. Whether it was as fast as the video shows is up for debate, but what isn't is the skill and accuracy to land ''consecutive ''shots on the money. ' Wiz: The drawback is Sniper must ''be scoped in to optimise the damage dealt by the rifle. Otherwise, he does very low amounts - exposing him and making him vulnerable to response. '''Boomstick: See, TF2 was made in an age with ''classy ''Sniper duels. Cheeky headshots, expertly timed scopes - oh, and launching one's piss at a rival. As classy as that. ' Wiz: The rifle doesn't score 'random' Critical Hits either, so Sniper must ''pick his shots wisely. '''Boomstick: No real biggy, but this does mean Sniper prefers long ranged battles - what it doesn't mean, is that he is defenceless at close ranges. ' Wiz: Sniper has a Kukri - a sharp bladed weapon to help him cut down a target that gets too close. It is favourable for cleaving blows but should really only be used when no other alternative ''presents itself; Sniper may have skill with the weapon, but if he charges gung ho with it, he will not last long. (Ain't that right, Peep?) '''Boomstick: Luckily, Sniper knows how to pick his chops. And that isn't even his only close range asset; Sniper uses a Sub Machine gun - typically designed after the MAT-49. It displays a lot of the traits an SMG typically does; quick rate of fire and effective at close to mid range. ' Wiz: It carries 25 shots per magazine, and 75 capacity. And while the 8 damage a shot seems mild, Sniper can fire 10 rounds per second - and has the potential to do 24 per shot. 'Boomstick: It weirdly has a lower damage per second rate than a pistol, but it does have a slicker reload cycle and is considerably accurate for such a fast rate of fire. ' Wiz: Overall, Sniper is a pretty self explanatory class; he benefits from range and can deal a lot of damage in quick amounts of time. And while his arsenal does allow a chance at closer range, he isn't the physically commanding combatant that he would need to be up close. ''Sniper: Feelings? Look mate, you know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes who bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards! '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Liberty Mall Atrium (Left 4 Dead 2) "I'll be driving you real soon girl..." Ellis said, pressing his hand against the glass in the elevator. He stared down at Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car, imagining a perfect day of running down zombies and watching the Midnight Riders and shit. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out, and grabbed a gas can - filling it into the car. But as he then lowered the can, a red dot appeared on the car. "SHIT!" Ellis cried out, diving to a side. The camera then cut to Sniper, who was already reloaded and ready to fire again. "C'mon..." he muttered, finger gently stroking the trigger. Ellis glanced over his cover, spotting where the dot was coming from. (Blind Bigger Brother) "He is a dead man..." Ellis grumbled, drawing his Hunting Rifle. FIGHT! ''' He returned fire at Sniper, who had to dodge to a side. In that second, Ellis broke for the staircase, sliding on his knees behind a small chunk of cover as soon as Sniper fired. Ellis reloaded, waiting to move again. He timed it well again, running up the stairs and getting on the same coridoor as Sniper. Sniper groaned, and rushed to cover, ducking behind a plant pot. Ellis fired away, hitting everything ''except ''Sniper seemingly. "Ain't that a load of shit?!" he complained, recovering himself and pulling himself into cover, as Sniper fired a shot which took the cap clean off his head. "Whoah! That was cool and all, but shit." Ellis swapped for his silenced uzi, and pointed it down Sniper's general direction, spraying blindly and forcing Sniper to practically tuck himself ''into ''the plant. But he was not beaten; he switched to his own submachine gun. (Intruder Alert) "I'm about to run out of places to put holes in ya..." Sniper remarked, firing back at Ellis and forcing the mechanic to flee as he reloaded. Sniper gave chase, watching Ellis break through the glass on the floor to escape into the lower levels. The Sniper lined up a shot and almost took out Ellis at the legs, his shot bouncing off the ground behind him. Ellis then grabbed his Molotov and launched it back at Sniper. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled, as Sniper rushed off to the opposite side of the atrium. Ellis pulled up the Hunting Rifle and fired a round, clipping Sniper in the ribs. The mercenary clutched the wound, and managed to get himself just behind the news stand. He traced Ellis' moves, and then went to fire again, forcing Ellis to dive dramatically over the bannister and into the plants. Ellis sneaked towards Sniper, who was making his way into a close position. They both turned the corner, and Ellis took a swing with his guitar, which Sniper blocked with Kukri in hand. They traded melee swings, where Ellis was able to knock the weapon into the air and above their heads. Sniper ducked a heavy blow and then punched Ellis in the chops. As the survivor stumbled back, Sniper caught his melee weapon and rushed Ellis, cutting him across the face and the chest. Ellis cried out in pain, shoving at Sniper to create some breathing room. He then popped an Adrenaline Shot to rush past Sniper and towards higher ground. They swapped to their Sniper Rifles and Sniper immediately clipped Ellis' rifle, knocking it from his grip and down onto the floor. "Ah, SHIT!" Ellis complained, before being caught with a snipe into the stomach. "One Sniper to another, mate: Give up!" Sniper called confidently, as he reloaded his rifle. (Skin on our Teeth) Ellis switched to his pair of pistols, raining shots at Sniper, who wisely sought cover and swapped to his Sub Machine Gun. Small bursts of fire peppered Ellis, forcing the mechanic back - as the effects of Adrenaline were also running out. He limped back to cover, pulling out a health pack. "Not this time..." Sniper remkarked, just seeing the health kit from around the corner. With precision, he took out the health pack, knocking it out of his hands. Ellis frowned, and launched a Molotov back at Sniper. The mercenary ran by the flames, only being slightly scorched by the attack. Ellis then charged him, guitar in hand. "I AIN'T NO GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, smashing the instrument on Sniper's back. He then whacked the assassin across the floor, knocking him arse first against the wall. Ellis went to smash his head in, but Sniper blocked with his raised melee weapon. He fought back to his feet, being kicked at by the scrappy survivor. But Sniper was no short on fight either. Sniper dragged his knee into Ellis' gut and then shoved him towards the glass window. Ellis placed a foot on it, and elbowed Sniper. Ellis then darted for the other side of the coridoor and began firing off semi scoped shots. Sniper ducked to a side, and groaned, realising he was initially suppressed. But then, he noticed something out of the corner of the room; a gas can right behind the naive mechanic. "Perfect." he thought aloud, firing a quick shot to the can. Ellis jeered as the shot whistled past him, but the stinging of flames licking his heels forced him to think again. "Aw, PISS!" he yelled, as he attempted to rush from his position. But then, with one clean shot through the skull, Ellis dropped on the spot. (Music Stops) Sniper picked himself up, and reloaded his rifle. "That oughta slow ye down." he commented, taking Ellis' rifle and finding his van that had been tucked away elsewhere in the Atrium. He then slammed through the doors of the mall, and back to base. '''KO! Conclusion (Magnum Force) Boomstick: Boom! Headshot! Wiz: In a duel that was hotly contested, Sniper ultimately proved to be a decisive step ahead of Ellis. Boomstick: Sniper held most of the advantages-''' Wiz: Well… no. '''Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: Ellis held the versatility, durability and healing factor advantages, which would typically sound like enough to win a battle, but what he could not cope with was Sniper’s sheer skill with a rifle. Ellis’ Hunting Rifle far surpassed Sniper’s Rifle thanks to its ammo capacity and ability to send limbs flying in a single hit, but Sniper being the trained and skilled mercenary he is was always going to make this an uphill battle for Ellis. Boomstick: Snipers can typically trace the paths of Scouts, and other mercenaries, whose speeds far surpassed Ellis’ – and they are all skilled enough to be dealing with gunfire regularly. Ellis on the other hand is not as skilled in a gunfight, and would be relegated to hiding in cover for portions of the match. Wiz: While Ellis was a skilled combatant against the Infected of Left 4 Dead, their styles of attack were nothing compared to a gunfight. Boomstick: Sniper would be a very unfamiliar foe; he was able to scope out Ellis, and put pressure on from afar – a far cry from the up close and personal engagement with Infected and Special Infected. Wiz: The New Zealand man also had no problem dealing with Ellis up close. Both had melee weapons, but Sniper’s was much quicker than Ellis. Even if we had given Ellis the fastest melee weapon in Left 4 Dead – the Nightstick – he would lack the skill to make the speed boost count. Boomstick: Sniper’s smaller pool of tools were ultimately too full of answers for Ellis to match. Laser Sights? Snap. More powerful weapon? Child’s play; Sniper would just tuck himself in cover before engaging. Healing items? Heh. You ain’t healin’ from a clean shot through the skull. Wiz: The durability of Ellis was a challenge, and his tools would not leave him exposed, but once the battle reached a natural pace, it was always one that favoured Sniper. Boomstick: There was no way for the mechanic to scope with Sniper. Wiz: The winner is Sniper! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Valve only themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Team Fortress 2 vs Left 4 Dead themed battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:P4L Season 2 Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music